telephonynetworkingfandomcom-20200213-history
CUCM Turn Services On or Off
There are two ways to turn services on off or restart them from the GUI and from the CLI. From the GUI In the upper right hand corner change the drop down to "Cisco Unified Serviceability", once you get logged in go to tools "service activation". ' to turn a service on check the box next to the service and then click '''Save, '''to deactivate a service uncheck the box and click save. From the CLI from the CLI first log into the server with your credentials. once logged in the commands to start, stop, or restart a service are: * utils service activate * utils service auto-restart* * utils service deactivate * utils service list * utils service restart * utils service start * utils service stop A comprehensive list of services is below * System SSH * Cluster Manager * Cisco SCSI Watchdog * Service Manager * Service Manager is running * A Cisco DB * A Cisco DB Replicator * Cisco AMC Service * Cisco AXL Web Service * Cisco Audit Event Service * Cisco CAR DB * Cisco CAR Scheduler * Cisco CDP * Cisco CDP Agent * Cisco CDR Agent * Cisco CDR Repository Manager * Cisco CallManager Admin * Cisco CallManager Cisco IP Phone Services * Cisco CallManager Personal Directory * Cisco CallManager Serviceability * Cisco CallManager Serviceability RTMT * Cisco Certificate Change Notification * Cisco Certificate Expiry Monitor * Cisco Change Credential Application * Cisco DRF Local * Cisco DRF Master * Cisco Database Layer Monitor * Cisco E911 * Cisco ELM Client Service * Cisco Extension Mobility Application * Cisco License Manager * Cisco Log Partition Monitoring Tool * Cisco Prime LM Admin * Cisco Prime LM DB * Cisco Prime LM Server * Cisco RIS Data Collector * Cisco RTMT Reporter Servlet * Cisco SOAP - CallRecord Service * Cisco Syslog Agent * Cisco Tomcat * Cisco Tomcat Stats Servlet * Cisco Trace Collection Service * Cisco Trace Collection Servlet * Cisco Trust Verification Service * Cisco User Data Services * Host Resources Agent * MIB2 Agent * Platform Administrative Web Service * SNMP Master Agent * SOAP - Diagnostic Portal Database Service * SOAP -Log Collection APIs * SOAP -Performance Monitoring APIs * SOAP -Real-Time Service APIs * System Application Agent * Cisco Bulk Provisioning Service * Cisco CAR Web Service * Cisco CTIManager '(Necessary for Call manager to function) * Cisco CTL Provider * Cisco CallManager * Cisco CallManager SNMP Service * Cisco Certificate Authority Proxy Function * Cisco DHCP Monitor Service * Cisco Dialed Number Analyzer * Cisco Dialed Number Analyzer Server * Cisco DirSync * Cisco Directory Number Alias Lookup * Cisco Directory Number Alias Sync * Cisco Extended Functions * Cisco Extension Mobility * Cisco IP Manager Assistant * Cisco IP Voice Media Streaming App * Cisco Intercluster Lookup Service * Cisco Location Bandwidth Manager * Cisco Prime LM Resource API * Cisco Prime LM Resource Legacy API * Cisco SOAP - CDRonDemand Service * Cisco Serviceability Reporter * Cisco TAPS Service * Cisco Tftp (Necessary for Call manager to function) * Cisco UXL Web Service * Cisco Unified Mobile Voice Access Service * Cisco WebDialer Web Service * Self Provisioning IVR Category:CUCM Category:Cisco